


an engaging thought.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: (not at all spooky) skywalkers series [october writing challenge 2020] [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anakin is Danny, Asajj is an evil Rizzo, F/M, Inspired by Grease, One Shot Collection, Padmé is Sandy, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, The Nightsisters are the Pink Ladies but awful, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, october writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Four months had passed since Anakin and Padmé had met, and they may have been the best four months of Anakin’s life.  No, not may have been, theywerethe best four months of his life.  He never wanted this state of happiness to end.Which was why, after telling his mother that he’d met the woman he wanted to make his wife and talking through all of what that meant as a Skywalker, he had formulated a plan.or:  Anakin wants to marry Padmé, plans on asking the question, and then the Nightsisters show up to cause trouble before he can.(these will really make little sense unless you read the whole series.)
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: (not at all spooky) skywalkers series [october writing challenge 2020] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947904
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: October Writing Challenge - 2020





	an engaging thought.

**Author's Note:**

> attempt to break my writer's block day 3. 
> 
> this may seem like it's moving quickly but I've got a lot of years to cover and only so many days in October, especially when it comes to having equal amounts of time for Han/Leia and Ben/Rey. (gentle reminder that this is a generation-spanning story series.) but it's also only five months since they met, so there's that.
> 
> if you like what you read here and you want to see more, please let me know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that I know I'm not writing into a void. enjoy!
> 
> October 3: "Are you cold?"

**1952**

Four months had passed since Anakin and Padmé had met, and they may have been the best four months of Anakin’s life. No, not may have been, they _were_ the best four months of his life. He never wanted this state of happiness to end.

Which was why, after telling his mother that he’d met the woman he wanted to make his wife and talking through all of what that meant as a Skywalker, he had formulated a plan.

He’d gone over to the Naberries on a Saturday afternoon when he knew that Padmé was at her art class at the recreational center. Her father Ruwee had been surprised when Anakin said that he was there to see him, not his daughter, and then he’d sat down in the living room with Ruwee and his wife Jobal and told them that he wanted to love their daughter for the rest of his life.

He was seeking permission to ask Padmé to marry him. 

Anakin could tell immediately that Ruwee and Jobal were excited at the prospect, but then their thoughts as parents kicked in. Anakin was only nineteen, Padmé a bit more mature at twenty-four. Marriage was something that was a lifelong commitment, it was made clear to Anakin that divorce was unacceptable, and with Anakin being so young, they felt like they had every right to be concerned. But as they talked with him, they realized that his love for Padmé was like their love for each other, and when Jobal pointed out that they were barely older than Anakin when they themselves married, Ruwee could only nod and say yes, Anakin had their permission.

Anakin had the biggest grin on his face after that and it didn’t go away for the rest of the day. When he met up with Padmé, Bail, and Breha for a double date at the movies, they all questioned why he was in such a good mood, so Anakin lied to them the best he could. He could tell that they didn’t buy his excuse about getting a good report on how Skywalker Incorporated was doing, but none of them worked out the real reason, so he considered that a victory.

The film was good but not great, the ice cream that the four of them got afterward was better, and after they parted ways, Anakin and Padmé began to walk back to the Naberries. They were talking idly about the film as they walked, and Anakin looked over at Padmé just in time to see her shiver and wrap her arms around herself. “Are you cold?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” she said, running her hands up and down her arms. “I thought that the lead actress was excellent. I know the film wasn’t as great as it could have been, but perhaps she will be nominated for an Academy Award for the performance.”

Anakin shook his head and stopped walking, taking his coat off and wrapping it around Padmé’s shoulders. “You shouldn’t be cold.”

“But now you will be,” Padmé pointed out, making Anakin shake his head again.

“I will be fine. I am not wearing a short-sleeved dress the way that you are.”

“Anakin, really, I’m not that cold.”

“But you’re cold.”

Padmé was silent for a moment before nodding. “Yes, I’m a little cold.”

“Then my jacket is yours.”

Padmé recognized the tone of his voice as the one that Anakin got when he was not going to be moved away from his position, so she slid her arms into the sleeves of the jacket and smiled at him. “Thank you.”

Anakin smiled back and then reached for her hand, squeezing it. This was a good opportunity. The ring was in his pocket. Asking Padmé would be a wonderful way to end the evening. “Padmé,” he said, sliding his hand into his pocket. “I…”

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the sickeningly sweet duo.”

Anakin spun around and saw Asajj standing there, the rest of the Nightsisters surrounding her, and he snapped. “Do you do anything but attempt to ruin people’s lives? Because it seems to me that the only thing that any of you vapid girls is good at is attempting to ruin people’s lives by being little more than torrid gossipers.”

“Anakin,” Padmé said, but Anakin’s patience for this group of ladies was gone.

“Look, Skywalker, we’re not gossipers,” Asajj said, looking around at her crew. “We are bringers of truth to the townsfolk. You think they’re not dying to find out why you are so attached to someone as dull and boring as Padmé Naberrie? Oh, honey, the entire town is desperate to know why you’re wasting your time on her.”

Anakin let go of Padmé’s hand and walked up to Asajj, his voice dropping until it was low and cold. “Listen to me, Miss Ventress. Padmé is the most incredible woman I’ve ever met. She is kind and generous, clever and funny, creative and artistic. She makes me feel complete for the first time since my father died, and I don’t care what kind of idea you have about her and her personality. You’re wrong. Padmé fits with me in a way that you never could. So knock off this jealous bullshit and leave the two of us alone before a rumor or two about you starts making the rounds.”

Asajj stood up straight. “Jealous bullshit? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Anakin grinned maniacally. “Yes, you do. You know it. I know it. And if you don’t leave the two of us alone, the whole town is going to know it.”

Asajj stared at him for a moment before spinning around and walking away. “Come on, girls. We have better things to do than listen to a lunatic like Skywalker apparently is.”

Once they were out of earshot, Anakin turned back to Padmé to see she had a pensive look on her face. “What is it?”

“What were you talking about with Asajj?” Padmé asked. “The jealous stuff that you referred to.”

Anakin sighed and walked back to her, linking their arms together so they could resume their walk back to the Naberries. “Asajj is the one who is the golddigger,” he explained. “She attempted to seduce me about a month after we met.”

Padmé stayed quiet as they began to walk and two blocks went by before she spoke. “Seduce you.”

“Oh yes,” Anakin said. “She was very insistent about the fact that we needed to end up together. But I know that she is nothing but bad news, and she is not the one that I want anyway. So I emphatically turned her down, but she wasn’t deterred. It was several weeks before she got the message that I was definitely not interested.”

Padmé was silent for another block. “I can picture her doing that. She always tried to get the attention of the most popular guys in school because it would elevate her status.”

“And nothing would elevate her status more than being with a Skywalker,” Anakin said. “And she is well aware of that and extremely jealous of you because of it.”

“That’s not why I’m with you, you know,” Padmé murmured. “I don’t want to just be with you because you’re a Skywalker.”

“I know, darling. I know.”

They reached the Naberries not long after, and Anakin and Padmé stood on her front porch for a few moments. “Padmé,” Anakin eventually started, but a call from inside the house went out before he could finish his sentence.

“You are late, Padmé Amidala Naberrie! Get in here now!”

Padmé gave Anakin an apologetic smile and took off his jacket, handing it over to him. “Tell me tomorrow, okay?”

Anakin nodded and they shared a sweet kiss before Padmé went into the house and shut the door behind her. Anakin stood there for a moment, thought about the fact that he had her parents’ permission, and then walked away. 

He’d find the right time to ask her to marry him. He’d find it soon. 

Because he wanted Padmé to be his wife as quickly as he could make it happen. 

He just prayed that she’d say yes.


End file.
